Justice League Humor
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: New Chapter finally added, although it is funny, it is meaningless
1. Time Zones, Oreos, and The 6 Hour Flu

It was a nice day. Well actually that was a lie. It wasn't day at all. Well on half the Earth it was day, but on the other side it was night. Shay really didn't know if it was night or day to her. She was in space. She wasn't even sure whose time zone the Watchtower was running on. And this particular day hadn't been that nice either. She was tired. Very tired. A long day. She didn't know what time it was. She frankly didn't care. She just wanted to go to sleep.  
  
She walked into the bathroom which was attached to her room. If she had a God, she probably would've praised them for everyone having their own bathroom. If not she most likely would not have been able to count all the times Wally would have 'accidentally' stumbled in, through the locked door, when the sign said 'IN USE WALLY!'  
  
She wished she could just go to sleep, but a hard day's work on Earth makes you dirty. She got into the shower, and thought automatically about how long it would take to dry her wings. She sighed.  
  
An hour later she was finally ready for bed. Wearing her jersey, she climbed under the sheets. And closed her eyes gently.  
  
Less than fifteen minutes later there was a knock on her door. She could have sworn it was on her head. She did the first thing that came to mind  
  
"What!" she screamed, "WHAT!"  
  
John proceeded in.  
  
"Shay, what are you doing?" he chuckled, "You're supposed to be taking watch now."  
  
"Some one else can get it, I'm too tired," she stiffly said as she tossed over so her back faced John.  
  
"Everyone else already did there turn. Now it's yours, so get up sleepy head", he said sitting on her bed. She immediately spread her wings to block out John.  
  
"I already did mine for today," she snarled  
  
"No," John began, "you did yours for yesterday."  
  
Shay sighed at the words he spoke. Apparently he knew what time it was. And now so did she since she always got stuck with the same crappy shift.  
  
"Come on," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's only three and a half hours"  
  
"Yeah, but I get stuck with the crappiest three and a half hours!" she groaned.  
  
"Not necessarily"  
  
"1am to 4:30 am?" she questioned him.  
  
"Well yeah you did but..."  
  
"I'm got going, I'm tired and I want to sleep."  
  
"Well," he whispered leaning close to her ear, "I can't let you do that!" And with that he immediately began bouncing on her bed.  
  
"Stop. Stop! STOP! ALRIGHT FINE!" she screamed, "bastard"  
  
"I love you too," he said as he pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll go, but I'm not changing!" she screamed after him as he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked groggily down the hall. Usually she was careful not to wake anyone, but this time she certainly didn't care. She in fact, tried to make as much noise as possible. She was even going to whistle, but by the time she thought of a song she was at the control room.  
  
"Finally," Flash sighed angrily, "You're two minutes late. Not like me the world's fastest man!" She glared at him. "I mean, this clock must be fast or something, because you have impeccable timing, by the way, love the wardrobe", he said quickly as he sprinted out of the room.  
  
She sat in the giant chairs watching the giant monitors waiting for the time to pass, or something to happen. Neither did. Nothing was on the monitors and all the clocks in the room, (to tell world time zones of course), seemed to be going so slow they were backwards.  
  
Everything was quiet. So quit, so tranquil, so relaxing, so peaceful so...  
  
Poke, poke, poke.  
  
"What!" she screamed.  
  
"You fell asleep," said John as he leaned on the counter beside her.  
  
"Oh you mean my shift is over!?!" she said happily.  
  
"No, you still have three hours," he said biting into an apple he had brought  
  
"Son of A bitch," she screamed.  
  
John chuckled at this. Shay made a face.  
  
"Why are you even awake now?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Well you see," he began swallowing what apple he had bitten, "I've made it my goal to see that you make it through this shift".  
  
"Goody," she replied dryly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2:00am  
"Well can't I watch TV or something? This is boring," she complained leaning one arm to hold up her head.  
  
"Nope TV and books make you more tired."  
  
"Argh," she cried angrily, "You suck."  
  
2:30am  
"Well can we play a game? Like 'Simon Says' or 'I Spy'?" she asked impatiently  
  
"Yeah okay," John agreed, "Lets play watch the monitors"  
  
"You still suck"  
  
3:00am  
"You know what?" Shay queried, "If you were a good boyfriend, you'd take this shift and let me go to sleep".  
  
"Okay," John agreed.  
  
"Really?!" Shay sat up in her chair.  
  
"No."  
  
"Argh, you suck", she said angrily slouching back in her chair.  
  
"You see I would," he moved in closer, "But you have to learn discipline."  
  
3:30am  
Shay looked over at the clocks on the wall to try and fathom what time it was in the tower.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," John shook his hand, "You have to watch the monitors at all times."  
  
"Argh!" she turned back to the monitors, "Wow look everything's normal and you..."  
  
"Suck, I know"  
  
4:00am  
"Well how come we can't talk?" she asked  
  
"Because it might wake up the others, and I really shouldn't be here. I should be in my bed. This is a one person job."  
  
"But..." she began  
  
"Shhhhh!"  
  
4:28am  
"There I'm done I'm going. I don't care if J'onn isn't here for the next shift, I'm done mine, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Well even if J'onn were here, you still wouldn't be able to go. You have two minutes left." John stated.  
  
"Oh come on, what kinda freak attacks at 4:28am?" she asked  
  
Just then the alarm went off.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"See you weren't watching"  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now 1pm. The Justice League had just returned from saving the world again from seven different magical forces. All that is except for Superman, who came in a minute after the rest of the league. He quickly pushed them out of the way.  
  
"Clark?" Diana asked, "What in the name of Hera is the matter"  
  
Shay rolled her eyes and whispered to John, "She always adds Hera at the end of every frickin' sentence. Observe"  
  
"I had lunch with the world heads today. We decided on Mexican food, and you know Mexican food. Spicy going down and Spicier coming out,"  
  
"Son of a Hera," stated Diana  
  
"See," said Shay. But this was also another time that if she had a God she would praise it for letting them have separate bathrooms again.  
  
"Man," said Wally. "He's gonna be in there for awhile."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shay and John were walking back to there rooms.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" he inquired.  
  
"What do you think," she said while she yawned, "I'm going to bed."  
  
John chuckled, "Aren't you the exciting one."  
  
"You know what? If you weren't so good looking you'd be dead right now."  
  
"Was that a compliment, or a threat?" he asked.  
  
"Which ever one you take it as. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know," he said as they reached her room, "Maybe wait for an invitation?"  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"See I made you laugh it's the least you could do." He whined  
  
"Fine, Mr. Stewart, would you like to come in?"  
  
"No," he said seriously, and then started to laugh  
  
"You know what you do," she said with her arms crossed.  
  
"Yep," he said smiling as he opened the door, "After you."  
  
Shay laughed and walked in, with John following her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the kitchen Wally, Diana and J'onn, were sitting at the table. Diana was just fiddling her fingers waiting for someone to ask her what she wanted to eat. She was after all a Princess. The biggest Princess anyone had ever seen. Wally was looking for some sugar intake speeding around the kitchen. Opening and closing cupboards, the fridges, the freezers (Hey they have to have more then one). He sighed finding no source of sugar to quench his thirst. J'onn was simply reading an encyclopedia to learn more about humans. Everyone kept telling him he knew enough already but he wouldn't listen  
  
"Ah, interesting," J'onn explained as he closed the book, "Now if there was only an encyclopedia on Thanagarians, Kryptonians, and Amazons"  
  
"If you want to ask me something just do it yourself," replied the princess looking at her nails. "Speaking of which, aren't you even going to ask me?"  
  
"Ask you what?" inquired Wally  
  
"What I want for..." but she was interrupted  
  
"Hey look Oreos!" Screamed Wally, "Finally sugar fits are a bitch."  
  
J'onn quickly looked up. He was horrified to see that Flash had put his hand in the bag and was slowly taking one of his precious Oreos up to his mouth. J'onn went insane  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he lunged across the room and tackled Wally, "Those are my Oreos. GET YOUR HANDS OFF"  
  
Flash who was officially freaked out agreed, "Okay, okay here", he said sliding them across the floor. They hit Diana's boot.  
  
"Ou Oreos sound good about now" and picked up the bag and left. J'onn's alien eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"My Oreos," he sobbed, "my precious Oreos. She'll never give them back. She steals everything, and eats everything. But not my Oreos."  
  
"Easy there big guy," said Wally, "We'll juts go grocery shopping and buy more"  
  
"Excellent", said J'onn who almost looked evil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diana passed Bruce in the hall. He looked at the Oreos and knew immediately that she had taken them from J'onn. He wondered why most of the League thought she was stuck up. Also why he found her attractive. All these things to wonder.  
  
"Can I have an Oreo?" he asked politely.  
  
"NO! Get your own bastard" she said as she walked away.  
  
God, he'd never been more turned on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*  
  
John opened his eyes. Shay's head was rested on his chest. She was still sleeping. What had it been? He thought. Five or Six hours, that's the most sleep he'd had all week long. He didn't want to be ungrateful, being in the Justice League had some major perks. Heck one of them was relaxed on his chest. But other times it had its downfalls. He started to lay out Shay's hair. Why had he gotten up?  
  
*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*  
  
"Oh yeah" he explained  
  
"Swa?" Shay questioned while still sleeping.  
  
"Nothing," he began as he gently moved her over and jumped out of bed, "Go back to sleep."  
  
She replied with a quiet snore. John rolled his eyes.  
  
*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," as he opened the door. It was Wally, "What do you want?" John asked wiping his eyes.  
  
"Me and Johnny Boy are scooting to earth for a snack run! You want anything?" Wally said loudly and obviously excitedly.  
  
"Yeah just bring some Diet Coke. And keep it down will ya? Shay's asleep." "Oh is that why you took so long to get to the door?" Flash asked jokingly elbowing John in the rib.  
  
"No, we just slept this time. And even if we didn't it wouldn't be any of your business."  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"Now go before you wake up..."  
  
There was an extremely high pitched scream. John's hand hit his head. "SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Shay as she barged out of her room. She was wearing a different set of PJ's. Her mauve tank top and grey pants. She didn't care who saw her. She was angry.  
  
"Hey Feathers, you wear less and less clothes every time I see you. I don't know why, but keep it up." Said Flash pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Wally," Shay started very calmly walking up to him, "I may not have my mace, but believe me I have other ways of dealing with you. You seem to forget I was the one who programmed all the security numbers for our rooms. Which means I can go in yours anytime." She said with a sinister smile. Wally gulped. She leaned in close to his ear, "Sleep tight," she whispered, and walked away.  
  
"Okay John, You got some pants I can borrow?" he said still shaken. John chuckled and jogged to catch up with Shay.  
  
The scream came from the TV room. There they found Clark face in his hands crying. Diana entered the room  
  
"How come when he screamed no one assumed it was me", she huffed impatiently.  
  
"Well because for one, we know that your voice can't reach high pitches," Shay shot back.  
  
"Clark what's the matter?" asked John.  
  
"I..It..It's...m..My virtual pet," he screamed.  
  
"You're what," Shay said dryly.  
  
"I got it when I was down on Earth, with the world leaders. They all pitched in to buy me one.  
  
"Number one," started Diana, "What is a virtual pet, and number two, why did you receive one and I didn't?"  
  
"It's this," Clark said giving the squashed device to Diana.  
  
"Great Hera!" she said  
  
"Thanks," Clark said back, "I use a lot of gel"  
  
"I can't take it here anymore!" screamed Shay, "I'm taking the weekend off!"  
  
"But I'm the leader and I say," Clark started but Shay shot him a glare, "Sure you can have the weekend off, enjoy it!" he said smiling weakly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't help but think everyone is looking at me," J'onn said paraniodly.  
  
"Well maybe because they are!" said an agitated Flash  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well maybe because you're a green alien, scantily clad, in a grocery store. Or maybe because you have two carts of Oreos!"  
  
"YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!"  
  
"Sorry," said Wally reluctantly, "We just have to get GL's and Feathers' Diet Coke."  
  
"I have a question," said J'onn  
  
Wally sighed, "Go ahead"  
  
"How are we to pay for all of these items?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'm surprised Clark gave me this weekend off too," stated John as he was packing. Shay was sitting on his bed in cut off blue jean shorts, and a white tank top.  
  
"Yeah well I just asked," She explained, "I can't wait to get to your apartment. Can we go to the beach as soon as we land? I got a bathing suit and all my summer clothes packed." She said excitedly moving her legs back and forth over the side of John's bed.  
  
"Yeah we could, except its fall. The beach is cold. And you can't go down dressed like that, you'll freeze. You need to pack your winter clothes," he chuckled.  
  
"Argh! This..."  
  
"Sucks I know."  
  
They walked to her room down the hall.  
  
"Just let me put in the code," she told him.  
  
'What 666," Diana asked as she walked by.  
  
"No I would never dream of taking you number," Shay shot back.  
  
They went inside her room. John sat on her bed as she packed.  
  
"Now exactly how cold is your city?" she queried.  
  
"Well I have three layers on."  
  
"Oh, so Antarctica?"  
  
"No it's warmer there" he said jokingly  
  
Shay rolled her eyes. She closed up her suitcase.  
  
"Are you ready?" she inquired pointing to John's ring.  
  
He nodded, and opened the door for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look lady we're from the Justice League. We've saved your butt's more times than I can count and you won't let us have free groceries?" Flash was arguing.  
  
"Look, I've had a lot of kid punks come in here and try to scam me, but you! You should be disgusted! You're older and you should know better." She yelled at Wally.  
  
"Okay," Wally said head in his hands, "Look my friend. He has green skin. He's J'onn. Okay how many people do you see with green skin here? ONE! HIM! J'ONN!"  
  
"It's a costume," she said.  
  
"O my Go... Did you wake up this stupid this morning lady, or did you take a stupid suppository last night. Well remove it. It's only a few groceries!"  
  
"Five hundred dollars in Oreos?' she questioned as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why didn't you just get the no name kind" Wally whispered to J'onn.  
  
"BLASPHEMY!" he screamed.  
  
"Well do something, we don't get paid remember?"  
  
"Miss can we please have our groceries?" asked J'onn  
  
"Listen to those manners," she said, "Of course you can young man, and I love the Halloween costume. I hope I get as many trick or treaters dressed as well as you at my house tomorrow night"  
  
"Unbelievable," sighed Wally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what exactly is this Halloween?" Shay asked again. She was lying on her stomach on John's bed in his apartment. Kicking her feet back and forth behind her. Waiting while John put away his clothes in his closet.  
  
"Little kids dress up like anything they want, and they go door to door getting free candy," he explained, "And I bought costumes and candy just incase we we're off that weekend." He added happily  
  
"Oh joy," Shay added blankly turning over on her back, letting her head hang off the edge of the bed, "How will I ever over come this excitement"  
  
"Oh come on. Just try it on."  
  
****5 Minutes Later****  
  
"I'm so not coming out"  
  
"Shay you have to. You saw my costume."  
  
"Oh, a marine. How didja ever dig up that costume?"  
  
"Well it suits me, and yours suits you in my eyes."  
  
"How sweet."  
  
"Coming out?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Well than I guess you don't get any Halloween candy..."  
  
"Fine" Shay opened the door. She was dressed all in white. She had a long billowing dress, with long billowing sleeves. Her wings were out the back, and her hair was down. She was wearing a headband with a halo attached.  
  
"You look beautiful!"  
  
"That's nice, where's my candy?"  
  
"You took to long and I ate it."  
  
"Not funny at all"  
  
"Gonna change out of it?"  
  
"Damn straight"  
  
She was about to go back into the room to change out of her costume, when John grabbed her by her wrist, swung her around and kissed her, "Well maybe I can wear it for a little longer." They moved into the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're home!" Wally called as he ran back and forth between the Javelin and the Watchtower, bringing in the groceries. J'onn automatically phased through the floor when he came in bringing all his Oreos back to his room.  
  
Diana stepped into the kitchen. She lean against the table, legs crossed examining her nails. She had lost her nail file somewhere and suspected Clark. Then again everyone suspected Clark.  
  
"Did you buy my shampoo?" she asked not amused that there were over a hundred bags of groceries on the floor.  
  
"CRAP!" cried Flash, "I knew I forgot something!"  
  
"Oh you'd better pray to Hera that you didn't."  
  
"I didn't here," he reached inside a bag and pulled out her shampoo and conditioner.  
  
"You got the extra volume kind!?!?," Diana screamed  
  
"Uh, yeah. That's what you asked for."  
  
"Uh, NO! I asked for extra EXTRA volumizing shampoo!"  
  
"Oh bite me Bambi," said Flash.  
  
Meanwhile Bruce who had entered the room during the argument watched as Diana began to turn red with anger. He thought to himself that she was an angel from above. She walked by him. He was about to say 'hi', when she violently pushed him out of the way. Surely he would have a bruise on his chest. He would cherish it forever...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When John woke up, he was in the same position he had been, when he woke up in Shay's room. Her head lay on his chest. He didn't mind at all. She had told him before how much she liked to listen to his heart while falling asleep. He looked down at her. Her arm was drawn into a fist and placed just underneath her chin. Her scarlet hair fell over her face. Once again he slowly moved her aside. It was morning now, and he wanted to make breakfast for her.  
  
**** Half an hour later****  
  
Shay's eyes opened and adjusted to the light pouring though the window. She hadn't seen that much of it in space. She felt slightly weird. Like having a hangover, except she didn't drink last night. She walked out of John's room, wearing her pajamas and into the front room which was attached to the kitchen. She liked his apartment; it was small, but not claustrophobically small. She was to busy thinking about his apartment to notice that she was wobbly when she was stepping.  
  
"Morning Sunshine," John said to her when he saw her, "I'm making breakfast. Well trying to, I know you don't eat bacon, or eggs, so I made you toast, and pancakes. Without eggs though, see the box, no eggs." He said with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"I don't think I'm that hungry John," she putting her one hand on the couch arm for balance.  
  
"What's the matter," he asked putting down the bowl of pancake mix and walking over to her. "Shay you don't look so good," he said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Man, you're hot, and not just sexy hot, like feverish hot."  
  
"I think I got a cold from the climate change. It's so cold here and so warm in the Watchtower," she said leaning in and putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Aw, you probably just have that six hour flu going around, and your not immune to it," he said chuckling a bit.  
  
"This isn't funny, I feel like I'm dying," she gasped realizing the pain finally.  
  
"Okay, then lets put you on the couch then so I can keep an eye on you while you sleep it off for the next six hours. It's what you like to do anyway."  
  
"Not funny," she said climbing onto the couch and pulling a blanket over her.  
  
"I'll be right back," John said running to the bathroom and bringing a waste paper basket back.  
  
"What's that for?" Shay asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's incase you..." before he could finish Shay grabbed that basket and vomited in it, "good job," he said patting her on her back and holding back her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WENT TO EARTH FOR THE WEEKEND!?" Flash screamed angrily, "I stayed in line for over an hour while they checked the price on their Diet Coke."  
  
"This sucks," said Diana who was in the corner painting her nails, "its bad enough being her period, but being the only girl here sucks!"  
  
"You're always the only girl here to me," said Bruce quietly.  
  
"What was that you said freak?" she asked  
  
"Nothing," he replied quietly.  
  
The TV turned on. J'onn had entered the room and was planning on watching the TV show "Butt Ugly Martians!" like he did every time this time of day. But it was interrupted by a 'Breaking News Report,"  
  
"Ah," J'onn screamed and changed the channel. It was the same thing on every channel, "How long is this going to last. Where are the people who stop this?"  
  
"You IDIOT!" scream Diana, "WE are the people who stop this."  
  
"I seems the monster that the Justice Lords lobotomized when they visited our dimension has healed and grown back its brain. It seems to want revenge on the Justice League," said Snapper Carr.  
  
"I will KILL, PULVERISE, and EVISICRATE ALL OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!" screamed the monster  
  
"Aw, he seems nice, and he's cute like a puppy! Can I keep him?" asked Clark.  
  
"Flash phone Green Lantern, and tell him and Hawkgirl to meet us by the harbor where the monster is attacking," said Batman.  
  
"Who died and made you in charge?" asked Diana  
  
"Oh shut up," said Batman and walked away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oh okay. Yeah she's feeling better now. Yeah, oh. Yeah, okay."  
  
"Who was that," Shay queried as she stretched from waking up from her nap.  
  
"It was Flash. He said that there is a monster terrorizing the harbor, and we need to go kill it. Oh and he said Bruce is on some kinda power trip to impress Diana."  
  
"Figures," Shay said after throwing he blanket off of her and getting up  
  
"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To help you with the monster."  
  
"You're still sick,"  
  
"Only a little. And besides its just one monster, how much damage can it cause?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* They met up with the rest of the Justice League at the harbor to find that only one building remains standing. The monster was furious; apparently he didn't like being lobotomized. He was planning to kill them all, but J'onn was missing.  
  
"Where is J'onn?"  
  
"Oh he wouldn't leave his Oreos, we didn't think we needed him."  
  
Superman shot his funky eye lasers at the monster which infuriated him, because it was the way he became lobotomized. He managed to keep the rest of the team down while he took care of Superman.  
  
Soon it was only Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman left. Neither of them knew what to do, since neither of there powers worked on it.  
  
"We have to do something. It knocked out the rest of the Justice League, and if we don't hurry it'll kill John!" Shay said panic stricken.  
  
"And Bruce," said Diana. Shay looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Hey it's been a while."  
  
"Okay so what we'll do is try to get it into the lake because it probably can't swim," Shay said strategically, "Give me an end of your rope and you take the other, we'll trip it in."  
  
"Who died and made you boss?" Diana asked stubbornly.  
  
"EVERYONE! Now just do it!"  
  
They did as she said and went to go trip the monster. Unfortunately it didn't work. It pulled on Diana's end of the rope and through her into the only building left standing which, then crumbled to the ground, and tied Shay up in the rope.  
  
"Try to drown me will ya?" the monster said angrily, "well lets see how you like it!" After checking to see that the ropes were tied tightly, he through Shay into the lake. "Shay," John said weakly as he saw what happened to her.  
  
The monster was about to walk away when two translucent hands went through it's head, and solidified.  
  
"Ah!" the monster screamed and fell to the grown twitching.  
  
"Look what happens to this team without me." Said J'onn. He then began to collect his fellow allies.  
  
"Batman," he said pulling him off of a beam at a construction site, down the block.  
  
"Superman," he said lifting up a giant rock and pulling him out from underneath it.  
  
"Flash," he said unhooking Flash's pants from a sharp metal poll.  
  
"Green Lantern," he said removing the car from on top of him, "but where are the girls?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucky for Shay she had just begun to sink because the wind began to blow and the waves began to cover her. Before every wave cam, she held her breathe and tried to dive. She didn't know how much more she could keep this up. She was becoming more cold and tired with every passing second  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah you're awake John," said J'onn. They were in the Javelin parked at the harbor, "are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah...Where's Shay?"  
  
"I was just going to ask you if you knew where either of the girl's was. I haven't been able to find them. I tried contacting them through the com- link and psychically, but neither would answer."  
  
"YOU MEAN SHAY'S STILL IN THE LAKE!" John screamed.  
  
"Uh, yes?"  
  
"Go get Diana; she's probably passed out still inside the rubble over there. I'll get Shay."  
  
"I would have to disagree; you're still in critical condition."  
  
"I don't care, now GO!"  
  
"You don't have to yell!" said a hurt J'onn who reluctantly went over to the rubble pile and phased through it, "I found her!" he screamed back.  
  
"Let go of me you bastard!" screamed Diana, "I don't need your help."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Wait, yeah I do. GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"Yes your majesty!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John didn't hear any of this. He was to busy flying as fast as he could to the lake. He hoped to God she was okay. He knew very well she wasn't a good swimmer when her wings weren't even tied! They got to heavy and forced her down. He dove under the water and searched frantically for her. He immediately found her sinking gradually and not moving. Without even thinking he placed a protected green bubble around her, as he often did, but not under this kind of circumstance. He flew up instantaneously and laid her on the beach. He could here the far off arguments between J'onn and Diana, but didn't bother to listen.  
  
He laid his ear to her chest to see if she was breathing. Tears flooded his once happy eyes when he realized she was not. A piece of her ruby hair which was damp shined brightly when he moved it. He quickly laid his lips on her, giving her mouth to mouth. Her lips were so cold, as was her face. After a minute or to he started doing repetitions. He hoped with all his heart that she would wake up. He heard a small crack. He stopped for a minute but couldn't figure out what it was. He thought while he waited of the time only a few months ago when she had saved his life, after the explosion. He again, breathed into her, hoping her body would restart.  
  
She started to cough. A gigantic wave of relief hit John. He held her in his arms as she coughed, so she would not choke on the water she had already swallowed. He sighed as her body trembled in his arms. After a minute she managed to finally ask.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
His answer was, "I had to fix my hair."  
  
"I guess we're even now on saving each other."  
  
"Ah no I saved you from the blast, then you saved me, and now I saved you again. You owe me now." He said as he moved her back looking into her emerald eyes. "Whatever you say," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Come on," he said trying to help her up, "You already have a cold. Sitting here soak and wet isn't going to make you feel any better."  
  
"I can't get up," she said hesitantly. John looked at her curiously. "My side hurts when I move. I can't get up."  
  
"Did you hit anything on the way down?" John asked as he bent down to examine her side.  
  
"I don't think so," she said as she winced through the pain as John touched her side.  
  
"Sorry," he said as he placed his hand reassuringly on her side. "You cracked a rib."  
  
"How?" she said now shivering from the cold and the pain.  
  
"Actually, I think I might have done it," he said guiltily, "When I was giving you CPR, I heard a crack. It was probably your rib."  
  
"You cracked my rib!?" Shay asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry Shay I didn't mean t..." he began but she interrupted him.  
  
"You saved my life, but you cracked my rib," She said angrily between gasps "Well... I guess we're even after all," she said with a smile, "After you carry me to the plane."  
  
John smiled and picked up Shay carefully as not to do more damage. He was relieved that she was okay. Nothing would have made him happier, he thought while walking towards the Javelin. Not even one million dollars. Not even one million Oreos? Asked a familiar voice in his head.  
  
"No!" John said angrily, and Shay just laughed.  
  
"You know what Shay?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Mm, What?" she replied looking up at him wide eyed.  
  
He stopped walking and leaned close. "You're damaged goods." 


	2. Compliments, Insults, and The 168 Hour A...

Disclaimer: Don't own Justice League, (but one day I will) Moi ha ha ha ha!  
  
Sorry about my views on the characters. There are some I like and some I don't. So I kinda make fun of them. I have another two chapters written, I might put them up soon... Enjoy.  
  
Day 1: The News  
  
"You should be just fine," said J'onn after he had finished examining Shay's rib.  
  
"That's a relief," said John letting out a quiet sigh. He helped Shay up from the gurney in the medical bay.  
  
"Just one more thing," said J'onn stopping the couple as the walked to the door. They both turned and looked at him. "You rib should be tender this first week. So no ROUGH activities," he said emphasizing the word 'rough'. "You also have this week off to recuperate Shay."  
  
"Wait, rough as in rugby, or rough as in bicycle riding?" asked John.  
  
"Both of those are unacceptable. She shouldn't even be doing sit ups for the first three days." Said J'onn while making notes on the clipboard.  
  
"But then..." started John, but he got so sad he couldn't finish, "I.....I have to have sometime to take this in." With that he ran from the room.  
  
J'onn looked questionly at Shay, "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"Believe me," Shay began, "you don't want to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guysguysguysguysguysguysguysguysguysguysguysguysguys!" Flash was speeding around the room.  
  
"What? What!? What!?!? WHAT!?!?" screamed Diana who was trying to read a magazine on the couch.  
  
"I finally got it!" he cried with joy finally coming to a halt in front of everyone who had heard the commotion and piled into the room.  
  
"Got what?" asked Clark.  
  
"My new game, 'Dr. Quizmaster's ultra-hard questioning test of interrogating the unknown knowledge of trivia! Addition number three'"  
  
"Wow sounds stupid," Diana said dryly.  
  
"Ah ha, ah ha, ah ha ha ha. You're so funny Diana," laughed Bruce.  
  
"Are you still here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"So Flash," J'onn began, "How does one exactly play this game?"  
  
"Well you hook it up to this big ass TV here. It'll block out the TV, so you guy's will have to watch shows in your rooms"  
  
"NO, NOT MY SOAPS!" cried Clark who ran from the room crying.  
  
"Anyway, you take this controller and you press the button of the answer you think is right." Flash demonstrated this by picking an answer to the question which had automatically appeared on the screen. Unfortunately he picked the wrong one.  
  
"Sorry big guy," the game said, "that's wrongo."  
  
"Ha, I love this!" cried Flash, "How could this ever get boring!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay at your house this week," said Shay who was putting her clothes away in John's bedroom.  
  
"No problem," he said walking into the room, "You always come here on your time off anyways."  
  
"That's true," she said, "I wonder why?" she asked innocently sitting on the bed. "Does this jog your memory?" he asked kissing her.  
  
"Mm hmm," she groaned still kissing him back. He was pushing into her to get her to lie back. She let out a small gasp.  
  
"What," he asked quickly moving back.  
  
"My rib," she sighed, "remember no 'rough' activity until Saturday at 5?"  
  
"Yeah," he said remembering  
  
"But you can hold out until then, I mean it's only seven days. That's not a long time." She said straightening out her shirt and walking out of the room.  
  
"Yeah it is." He said quietly.  
  
Day 2: The Obsession  
  
"Flash? FLASH!?!?!"  
  
"What," he screamed.  
  
"Have you been playing that game all night long?" asked Diana.  
  
"Uh yeah. Why you think I'd actually go to bed, when I have this sweet new game?"  
  
"Yeah, oh wait. Never mind, No I don't because that would be a normal thing to do!" she screamed stomping out of the room.  
  
"Oh burn," said the computer game.  
  
Flash looked at it curiously. But then nodded it off, and remember that he hadn't slept in 24 hours, so he might just be hearing things.  
  
"Flash," screamed Superman, "It's your turn to do watchtower duty!"  
  
"No, I have half and hour until mine," he replied, his eyes still glued on the screen.  
  
"No, we all have an extra half an hour because Hawkgirl gets this week off!" he screamed going red in the face.  
  
"Damn," Flash said, "You're right."  
  
"Go! NOW!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," he said slowly putting down the controller and shuffling his way out of the room. Superman glared at him as he walked by. Despite this Flash managed to complain, "Man I wish GL broke my rib to....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
John yawned and stretched his limbs. He looked beside him and Shay's back was to him.  
  
"Shay," he whispered lovingly, "Time to get up." There was no response. "Shay," he tried again a little louder. Still no reaction. "Shay," he said in a normal voice. Nothing. "SHAY!" he screamed while shaking her.  
  
"WHAT!" she asked fully awake.  
  
"It's time to get up." He smiled.  
  
"Oh really I had no idea," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
John noticed this, but didn't care. He was instead noticing her beautiful jaded eyes. He also noticed how perfect she looked, even in the morning, after sleeping and him shaking her, she looked gorgeous. Her lips where a pale mauve. Her crimson curls fell perfectly over her face and around her shoulders.  
  
Shay was oblivious to her being watched and got out of bed. She stretched and as she did so her wings lifted. John was watching all of this. He loved her wings. So strikingly soft. She then adjusted her pajama bottoms. She pulled them down a little, so they were just under her bellybutton. She also pulled up the straps on her tank top. One always slid down. John had noticed this before. She started to walk out of the room and John took one last look at her perfection. He would have to wait six days to hold her again. Six days. In his mind he thought he could do it, but his heart knew better.  
  
Suddenly she turned back, "John!" she stated hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah," he replied as he adverted his eyes. So she would be oblivious.  
  
"I need you right now," she began. Sitting on the edge of the bed in front of John.  
  
"What?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Give me you hand." She demanded.  
  
"Shay, why.." he started but she anxiously interrupted.  
  
'JUST GIVE ME YOUR HAND NOW!" she screamed. He reluctantly did as she requested. She placed it between her wings. "I have an itch now start scratching!" It took him a moment to register.  
  
"John just do it!"  
  
"Okay," he said scratching her hardest to reach area.  
  
"Oh thank you John," she sighed with relief, and stretched her wings out. "I can never reach that area."  
  
"No problem," he said.  
  
She was about to get up, when he hugged her from behind and began kissing her shoulder.  
  
"John," she began, "Watcha doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well I think you're doing what we we're almost specifically told not to do. J'onn would yell if he were here."  
  
"Well then, thank god he's not."  
  
"John please," she took one of his hands and moved it to her side, "I know you want to, and believe me I want to, too. But it still really hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said understandingly, "I'll try and resist your beautiful personality and hot body!"  
  
Shay laughed. He kissed her and helped her up.  
  
Day 3: The Affection  
  
"Flash?" asked Shay wearily stepping into the dark room.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked not looking back from his game.  
  
"Why are you sitting in the dark?"  
  
"The light just blew out. Why are you here?" he asked still not removing his eyes from the screen.  
  
"Um, John forgot his keys," she said remembering, "Isn't it your time for your shift?"  
  
"Oh maybe when you come back loser," said the game.  
  
"Did that game just call you a loser?" asked Shay, but Wally wasn't listening because he then looked at the clock and released it was in fact time for his shift.  
  
"Crap you're right. Hey Feathers while you're waiting for GL, change the light bulb, okay?" he asked but zoomed out of the room before she could answer.  
  
Shay sighed and reluctantly bent down to end table, which the lamp sat upon. She opened it and pulled out a light bulb. John walked into the room, swinging the keys around his index finger.  
  
"Sorry about that Shay, but I got them now, we can go."  
  
"Just a sec," she stated, "I just have to change this light bulb for Flash."  
  
"Well okay but watch out they get kinda h..." John started but he was interrupted.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" screamed Shay as she dropped the steaming light bulb and it shattered to a million shimmering silvery portions.  
  
"I tried to worn you," he said. "Don't move. The last thing we need is for you to step on a piece of glass." He then began cleaning it up with his ring.  
  
"Owie," Shay said looking at her burnt finger.  
  
John came over to examine it, "It's not that bad," he exclaimed.  
  
"It hurts," she explained. With that he took her finger and gently placed a kiss on it. Shay smiled lightly. He then started to kiss her. She tired not to give in, but it was too hard. She fell back on the couch with him on top of her. This greatly hurt her side.  
  
"Ow, JOHN OW!" she screamed.  
  
"What your finger?" he asked oblivious.  
  
"No, MY RIB!" she said tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God, Shay I'm sorry," he immediately got off and helped her up.  
  
"It's okay," she said face red because of the pain, "I'm gonna go splash so water on my face, I'll meet you in the hanger." She said and left holding her injured side.  
  
"Oh nice try Bucko, but no dice. Maybe you'll score and get some action next time," said the game.  
  
Day 4: The Realization  
  
"Oh man, what the hell were you thinking? That is totally the wrong answer retard!" said the computer to Flash. Flash tried to answer another question but he answered it wrong. "Man you are so stupid, you put a quarter in a parking meter and waited for a gumball to come out.  
  
"That was a one time thing!" Wally screamed angrily trying to win. But his fingers fumbled and he pressed the wrong button.  
  
"Man, you suck bad. I mean you're the worse player at this game ever."  
  
"Hey how about I give you a spoon and you can eat out of my A..."  
  
"Flash!" screamed Diana, "What in the name of great Hera are you yelling at the TV for.  
  
"It was making fun of me!" He cried as he pointed toward the TV screen.  
  
She looked at him one eyebrow cocked.  
  
"No really it was...Oh never mind! I HATE YOU GAME!" and ran from the room.  
  
"Thanks doll," the game began, "Hey if you don't have anything to do, why don't you sort through my wires."  
  
"You disgusting piece of technology!" she screamed ready to wreck the TV.  
  
"No, Diana," screamed Bruce who dove and tackled her. This would have to be the best day of his life compared to any other. Until Diana kicked him in the crotch. He groaned in pain and disbelief.  
  
"If you or anything you own or have touched ever touches my chest again, I will strangle you with my bare hands!"  
  
Ah she loved him. She had to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"SHAY! I'M HOME!" John screamed as he cupped his hands around his mouth, "Shay where are you?" he asked still screaming.  
  
"I'm in the laundry room. Doing a load." She hollered back.  
  
"Why," he asked entering the room.  
  
"Well you ran out of tops. What's up with that you have like three. We need to go shopping."  
  
"No we don't," he said leaning on the washer.  
  
"Yeah because I ran out of underwear," she added.  
  
"Really," he asked interestingly cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, so we should go sometime next week."  
  
"So that means that you aren't, um wearing any now?" he questioned.  
  
Shay put down the shirt she had been folding and leaned on the dryer in the same manner that John was. "Wouldn't you like to know." She stated bluntly.  
  
"You know I would." He said.  
  
"And you also know you can't" she said returning to folding John's shirt.  
  
"I know, I know. Not until Saturday at five." He must have heard that one million times in the last two days.  
  
"Good, then maybe I won't have to bat you off this time." She said now fold her 'unmentionables'.  
  
"Don't you mean 'mace' me off?" chuckled John.  
  
"Yeah actually I do," She said with an almost evil smile.  
  
"Well you might have to," John said leaning in towards her.  
  
"John, really. I mean you have three more days. Can't you wait until then?"  
  
"I don't know. It's like when you have to pee really bad."  
  
"Excuse me?!" she asked questionly.  
  
"No don't get me wrong. It's when you have to pee really bad, the more you think about it; the more you have to do it you know?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure," she said laughing a little and gathering her clothes up, "but I think you were comparing me to having to take a wiz."  
  
"No not at all, you're just desirable to me is all," he said wrapping both his humungous arms around her frail body.  
  
"Yeah desirable, like a piss," She chuckled.  
  
"Come on, don't make me wait until Saturday," he pleaded.  
  
She broke free of his hug, "well if you didn't break my rib."  
  
"You'd be dead," he said chuckling  
  
"Then, you would still have the same problem," she said smiling and winking at him as she left the room.  
  
"Damn," he said.  
  
Day 5: The Intermission  
  
John sat on the couch waiting for Shay to get done. It seems as if he was always waiting for her. But then again he would wait his whole life for her. Even though sometimes he didn't show it. Like this time.  
  
"SHAY! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WALLY'S INTERMISSION!" he screamed while sitting on the couch. The truth was he really didn't want to go to this. And he thought Flash could do without their support. He could also think of better things to do that night. But yet he still sat here, on his couch watching reruns of football.  
  
"John?" Shay's voice came faint from through the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah?" John yelled back.  
  
"Can you bring me my clothes?" she asked sincerely, "They are on your dresser."  
  
"You mean you're actually at the stage in the process of getting done where you get dressed?"  
  
"Yeah I just have to get dressed, so would you be so kind as to..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said interrupting her. He went to the room and retrieved her clothes as told, "Here. Do you want me to leave them in front of the door?"  
  
"No," she said opening the door. She had one of John's white towels wrapped around her body. It was sliding a little at the back because she had to wrap it under her wings. All John could do was stare, with his eyes large and his mouth wide open.  
  
"Thanks," Shay said taking the clothes from his hands and kissing him on his cheek, "I'll be done in five minutes."  
  
John managed to mutter, "Okay."  
  
"TOUCHDOWN!" the TV said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"When is he going to come?" asked Diana impatiently, "I have a facial at 5 o'clock!"  
  
There was that number John hated so much. Everyone was in the TV room waiting for Wally to be brought in with J'onn who had taken him out for ice cream. Diana was leaning against the wall admiring her glistening nails. Bruce was watching her in awe. Clark was attempting to play Flash's game but couldn't manage to turn it on. And John was sitting on the couch, much like he'd been an hour before. Except this time Shay was curled up holding his arm and falling asleep. No one seems to notice. And if they did they didn't care. Flash then entered the room with J'onn.  
  
"Happy intermission!" screamed Clark. Diana sighed  
  
"Happy what?" asked Wally confused.  
  
"Intermission," said J'onn monotonely, "It's where you sit and we tell you have an unhealthy addiction to this game."  
  
"It talks I swear! It makes fun of me." Said Flash.  
  
"And rightfully so," said Diana who had yet to look up from her nails.  
  
"Ou, burn fast boy!" said the game who had turned itself on.  
  
"Ah!" screamed Clark.  
  
Everyone stared at the big screen.  
  
"What's the matter? You guys are all looking at me like slack-jawed yokels."  
  
"Like WHAT!" demanded the Princess.  
  
"Oh like you don't know sleeping beauty."  
  
"Well I never!" cried Diana red in the face.  
  
"Well you ought to! Little do you guys know that I have rerouted the whole circuitry system in this whole ship. I've been watching you why you sleep, eat, and do ungodly things with Oreos!"  
  
"That's MY PRIVATE TIME!" screamed J'onn  
  
"Now I can control this whole satellite! And no one can stop me!"  
  
"I can!" screamed Bruce but when he was running over he fell over a foot stool and was knocked out.  
  
"I should think I can," said J'onn who bent down and unplugged the game.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!" the game scream slowly fainted.  
  
"well that was, urm interesting?" asked Flash.  
  
Day 6: The Workout  
  
Since the game was thrown out. Wally had nothing to do now. He sat ideally, playing with his thumbs. Waiting for something important to happen, something exciting. But nothing did. He just sat in the observation room all by himself and waited, until he could wait no longer.  
  
"I'm going for a run to Earth anyone wanna come with?" he asked casually zipping in and out of rooms.  
  
"I have to go back the Thymescara," explained Diana, "My mother makes me check in every eight weeks to see if I'm alive."  
  
"Well we can go there then," exclaimed Wally excitedly.  
  
"I'm afraid not, you see Thymescara is only for women still. You'd be killed within seconds."  
  
"But none of these babes has ever seen a man still?"  
  
"No, none of them have."  
  
"So dress me up like a girl and we can go there!" said Flash way to excitedly.  
"Umm, no!" she said, "how about you drop me off in the sky and I'll met you back there."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Flash dropped off Diana in the atmosphere over Australia. It reminded him much of the beginning of the Jetsons cartoons he used to watch when he was a kid. So on his way to his Shaggon Wagon he hummed the song. He was driving around in his wagon and he saw a real fine honey.  
  
"Hey I've gotta thirst, baby, and you smell like my Gatorade."  
  
"Creep!" the girl screamed. As she shot pepper spray in his eyes  
  
"Man this week sucks!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Man this week sucks!" complained John.  
  
"I know, John. But look at it this way. You only have two more days." Said Shay understandingly.  
  
"Yeah only two days. Forty eight hours. Two thousand two hundred eighty minutes, one million seventy two thousa..."  
  
Shay sighed, "I'm going out for a run now, and I'll be back in an hour."  
"Okay," said John not looking up from the TV.  
  
He was watching football again. Was this an all football channel? What channel was it? What time was it? Did he really care? Probably not he was just so bored. He didn't know what to do. The League didn't need him. Shay was gone on her walk. It was always so lonely in his apartment without her. He didn't know how he could've possibly lived before he met her. He honestly didn't remember that much about it. What was he going to do when he was by himself? Maybe he should get a dog. Or a cat. Or even a fish. No, Shay wouldn't like that. She probably wouldn't want to see a caged animal. He looked at his watch. It was 3: 49. Shay should be home soon. But she might run longer because it was an unusually warm day for this time of year. It was to early for supper and to late for lunch. He would have to wait.  
  
Half an hour later the door suddenly burst open and Shay bounded in and slammed it. She stood, back against the panting, trying to catch her breathe. The sound of the door slamming woke John up from his light nap. He turned around to see why Shay had slammed the door, but then he noticed what she was wearing, and rose off the couch in a kind of trance.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you," said Shay sincerely, "but I was jogging down the street and a dog started to chase me, and then to other dogs came, and then little kids started running after me and throwing food at me, and I ran because I couldn't fly because it would have been to rough, and the little kids kept chasing me, it was horrible and John? John are you listening to me? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"  
  
"Uh no, I just couldn't get over what you're wearing," he said giving her a once over again. She was wearing Sweat pants and a black tank top, "Why didn't I notice this when you left?"  
  
"Maybe because you weren't looking at me. You were to busy watching football."  
  
"Well, I'm not to busy right now."  
  
"Well that's too bad because you still have one day to go," she said leaning in and giving him a kiss, "Now I'm going to go have a shower. You go back to watching your football and day dreaming about tomorrow." She said slyly as a smile crept across her face.  
  
As she walked away the TV boom, "Oh, that's a fumble!"  
  
Day 7: The Patience  
  
Yesterday had been a horrible day. Cruised the town for so hot girls and he got slapped five times, kicked twice, pepper sprayed seven times and kicked in his special spot three times. Maybe there was something he wasn't getting. No girls liked him, and he couldn't figure out why. Well Diana wasn't interested because well, she just generally hated everyone. Shay liked him, but it was more of an annoying brother relationship than anything else, plus she had GL. But what about every other female on Earth. What was there problem with him? Was he to pushy? Was he to open? Was he to famous? Or was it just the skin tight spandex suit he always wore. Yeah that had to be it, he thought. J'onn then walked in and took a seat beside him on the couch.  
  
"You are looking sad my friend. What is the problem, or do I have to probe your brain?"  
  
"Lady troubles," said Wally reluctantly.  
  
"But you have no 'lady' to cause you any of these troubles"  
  
"That's just it. I mean don't you ever get lonely?"  
  
"No my friend," said J'onn bluntly.  
  
"Well, why not? I mean you had a family right?"  
  
"Yes I did, but now I have a new family, and you are part of it. All of you are. The League is like a big elaborate family. Except that, that would make Hawkgirl and John brother and sister, so she can be adopted. I guess the same can be said for Diana and Bruce."  
  
"Diana and Bruce aren't going out," Flash said fed up.  
  
"Just wait for it," added J'onn.  
  
"Well what do you do about romance?" asked Flash.  
  
"Oh that my friend is simple," Flash just looked upon him in amazement as he whipped out a glass of milk and a bag of Oreos.  
  
"I'm going to show you how to eat an Oreo," began J'onn.  
  
"No that's really okay..."  
  
"First you twist it..."  
  
"No really..."  
  
"Then you lick it..."  
  
"I'm really okay thanks..."  
  
"Then you dunk it..."  
  
"Wait I think I get what you're saying!" said Flash excitedly.  
  
"Then you place it strategically on... What?"  
  
"You're saying that if I get a hobby, I'll forget about my lady trouble!"  
  
"Sure. Whatever slaps your sally," stated J'onn who immediately continued to eat his Oreo.  
  
Flash ran out of the room right past the computer monitors, so he did no see the eyes which followed him. Don, Don, Don!  
  
"Maybe I should play the guitar!"  
  
"Might I suggest Parcheesi? It's a game of intellect and skill," said J'onn fazing through the floor.  
  
"Where do you keep coming from!" screamed Flash surprised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was quiet in the room. To quiet. All John could hear was the tick, tick, ticking of the clock. All he had to do was wait. That was easy he'd been waiting all week. ALL WEEK. He was anxious. Very anxious. He looked over at Shay. She was on the other side of the couch, curled up against the arm, reading a book. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 4:45pm. Fifteen minutes. He was sitting at the opposite end of the couch but on the floor, with his back resting on the couch. He looked down at Shay. She was still reading. She flipped the page. Oblivious that anyone was watching her. He looked back up at the clock again. 4:46pm, fourteen minutes to go. He fiddled his thumbs, and looked back up at the clock. 4:45pm. Wait that wasn't right. THE CLOCK! IT WAS GOING BACKWARDS! NO! NOT NOW! HE WAS SO CLOSE!  
  
"SHAY!" he whined aggressively, "THE CLOCK IS GOING BACKWARDS!"  
  
"Not my problem," Shay said slowly licking her finger and turning the page.  
  
"Shay, no. Now it'll never be five!"  
  
"You do realize that yesterday was daylight savings time, and we never turned that clock back," she added not looking up from her book.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" he said utterly shocked, "Son of a B..."  
  
"Well that does it," she said placing her book on the table.  
  
"You mean!?!?!" He said eagerly.  
  
"Yeah I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in three hours ."  
"DAMMIT!" he screamed as she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
He sat. Pouting on the couch. Watching football yet again. He seemed to be watching football an awful lot these last days. He sat staring into the TV. Not really watching it, just looking through it. Then he realized something.  
  
"I hate football!" he said out load and grabbed the remote. But everything except football reminded him of Shayera.  
  
First it landed on a weather balloon. My Shay would love to just barrel into that thing and send it plummeting.  
  
Next was a monster truck rally. Man, Shay would love to be there watching all the carnage.  
  
Next it landed on people cooking chicken breast. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CHICKENS HAVE WINGS LIKE SHAY! AND THEY HAVE BREASTS LIKE SHA...  
  
The door opened. Shay came in walking steadily.  
  
"Hi J..." before she could finish the sentence John had looked at the clock. Checked the time, 7:34pm. IT WAS GOOD! He raced over to her. Held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She didn't resist. They some how managed to make it to the bedroom. Her shirt was off, but she was wearing a bra. His shirt was off, but his belt buckle was undone. He pulled her close and unhinged her bra. Just as he was lifting it up there was aloud beep. He stopped.  
  
"What's that?" she asked. Neither of them moved.  
  
"It's the Justice League link. Over there he pointed," there was a little blinking red light, "Just leave it" he said eager to continued.  
  
"We can't," she said doing her bra back up. John felt like crying. He was so close. Now she was putting her shirt back on. No! Whoever had phoned him was surely going to get it when he found them. Shay was now in the other room on the phone trying to explain to Clark why she was at John's house, because apparently he didn't know that they had been a couple for sometime now. They had come out and told everyone about it. He put his shirt back on.  
  
"Yes I'm here Clark. Yes I know what I'm doing. No you can't come watch movies at a sleepover. No. NO! I'M HANGING UP NOW!" she slammed the phone down and walked up to John weary eyed, "Now that one is a piece of work." She said sighing.  
  
"What did he say?" inquired John.  
  
"Oh he wants us to come in tomorrow at nine."  
  
"So we don't have to go now."  
  
"Not unless you want to" she chuckled.  
  
"Oh I certainly do not." He said beaming.  
  
"I can only fathom what you want to do now."  
  
"I can think of one thing," he said pulling Shay closer to him.  
  
"Really," she said giggling as he kissed her neck, "and what would that be?"  
  
He stopped and looked straight into her beautiful emerald eyes that were pricelessly embedded into his mind, "You," he whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bruce was in his cold dark mansion all alone with his million upon billions of dollars. Asleep in his king size bed by himself. And felt lonely.  
  
Clark was asleep in his petite pink fluffy covered waterbed holding his doll. He was asleep in Candyland and perfectly content.  
  
Flash lay curled up on the sofa, having many dreams about women whom he'd never meet. But it was a dream so he was happy.  
  
J'onn lay on a pile of Oreos. The less said the better.  
  
Diana was asleep. Her pink princess mask on to block out any unnecessary light. She thought about how her life was perfect.  
  
John sat on the couch with Shay in his lap. They were watching some sort of TV program. He wasn't really sure as long as it wasn't football. She was half asleep in his arms. He didn't care. He just sat and felt her breathe. Her heart beat. This was worth waiting for. She was worth waiting for. He could stay like this forever. But one thing was for sure. After waiting a week this night he would remember forever. He looked at the clock, even though to him time didn't matter anymore. It was 1. They should be in bed. They had to get up early. He sat up a little. She stirred in his arms.  
  
"Wha?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Nothing go to sleep," he said gently kissing her forehead.  
  
He picked her up and tucked her into the bed. Then got in himself. She immediately clung to him. He didn't mind. He was in complete nirvana.  
  
The silence of space. All there was to here was  
  
"I couldn't be stopped that easily! A ha ha ha. AH HA HA HA, AH HA HA HA!! *cough* *cough*. I need some water......"  
  
To be continued...... 


	3. Spyrographs, Viruses, and 2004 The Fourt...

~*~*~ Worse chapter ever, I hate it! But maybe you guys will like it.  
  
Three weeks had come and past and nothing new seemed to be happening. No really hard emergencies came up. Not like it used to be. An old ladies purse stolen here, a cat stuck in the tree there, but nothing exciting. Maybe because all the criminals had been arrested and put in jail. Let's face it. They were just plain bored. They did enjoy all the relaxing time, but you can't relax all day. Little did they know they would all face there single most greatest fear! All of them! Well except Batman because well this wouldn't affect him. Oh and J'onn because he isn't there. But all the rest of them. Ou they better watch out. That's right, soon. But not now.  
  
"I'm so bored," sighed Flash as he breathed on the window and wrote 'you suck' in it. He was sitting in the window seat.  
  
"Me to," agreed Bruce, who was sitting in his chair doing a Mr. Burns pose, "Is anyone else getting bored and depressed with all this black space day in and day out?"  
  
"Shut up lo... Oh what does it matter. I don't care I just want to leave this place," cried Diana as she lean her head back over her chair.  
  
"Well why don't we go down to Earth for the day?" asked Flash still drawing on the window.  
  
"No, it's boring down there too," added John who was sitting on the couch in 'his' spot, with Shay sitting next to him, cuddled in his big arms.  
  
"Well when you go down everyday, yes it is," rebutted Flash  
  
"Perhaps we should go to another planet?" queried J'onn who flew up phasing between the floor.  
  
"OU!" screamed Clark as he ran into the room, "Let's go to Disney Land!"  
  
"That would be on Earth," sighed Shay.  
  
"Oh well lets go to that beach planet I found," he added suggestively.  
  
"What beach planet?" Bruce asked. Everyone else waited for a reply. They all seemed interested.  
  
"The one I found when I was exploring the galaxy awhile back. I named it Clarkland, after me, Clark!"  
  
"Where is it?" asked J'onn.  
  
"Just a few light years past Pluto, in the Clarkania galaxy. Guess who it's named after?"  
  
"You?" asked Diana blankly.  
  
"No the famous 1930's actor Clark Gables. Man you are stupid."  
  
"Kill you good I will!" she screamed and flew for him, but Bruce tackled her right out of the air.  
  
"Will you take us there?" asked John.  
  
"Yeppers! Everyone go get packed for a nice fun in the sun day at the beach!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The planet was beautiful. A big giant deserted island. As soon as the plane landed, everyone broke up. John and Shay went one way, Bruce and Diana another. Flash just sped around the planet for a while then decided to get changed and hit the water with his board. J'onn gently laid a blanket on so sand near some palm trees. He took out a picnic basket filled with Oreos.  
  
As soon as Clark arrived on the beach, he ran right down to the surf with his little shovel and bucket and began making a castle. But he was to close to the tide and every time he started the surf would come and wreck his castle. He didn't think to move though.  
  
J'onn was still under the trees eating his Oreos. He was watching Flash on his surfboard.  
  
"Woohoo!" screamed Flash as a giant tidal wave can and took him to the shore, covering both Clark's castle and J'onn's Oreos.  
  
"No!" screamed J'onn who immediately went to get them.  
  
"STUPID WATER!" screamed Clark as he hit the ocean.  
  
"If you want to build a sand castle you have to move up more, you are to close to the surf. See..." Flashed zipped around making at least ten sand castles.  
  
"Shut UP! I HATE YOU!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is exactly what Thymescara was like when I lived there. Except there was more people, no men, my city was gold, we have praying temples, the water was a little warmer, we only had one sun, there was..."  
  
"Okay enough!" screamed Bruce as he ran away through the woods.  
  
"Wait, Bruce. Come back! There might be dangerous things in there! On second thought, RUN BRUCE RUN. RUN LIKE THE WIND!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally happy that you get to go to a beach?" Asked John as he walked along the surf with Shayera.  
  
"Yeah, like I said, I don't do well in cold weather."  
  
"Oh I now know that." He chuckled a bit and received a nice hard punch in the arm for it, "So what do you want to do now?" he asked rubbing the pain away from his newly bruised area.  
  
"Just lie down in the sun until we have to go back."  
  
"And sleep? Is that all you ever do?"  
  
'You know perfectly well John, that I do other stuff to," she smiled sweetly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clark was making castles. Wally was hanging ten. J'onn had a stomach ache from the Oreos. Diana was walking along the surf. Shay and John were sleeping on the beach. And Bruce was lost somewhere in the jungle. None of them were suspecting what came next. Well J'onn did and he tried to warn the others but he was to late. He only managed to save himself.  
  
A bright light consumed the entire League. J'onn managed to phase through it. When it was over he tried to mentally contact the others, and failed miserably. He lay in the sand. Alone. Not knowing where the other was. Or if they were alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shay sighed, and sat up slowly. Where was she and how did she get here? Where were John and the others? Where could she find clothes to cover up? She only had her bikini on. Why was it so damn cold? And why was it so quiet?  
  
She got to her knees slowly and looked around the piece of concrete which had shielded her. Everything was wrecked. Only debris lay all over. Builds were on fire, but know were completely standing. There were no trees, or plants, or grass. The sky was orangey-gray. If everything was on fire, then why was she so cold?  
  
As she gazed, opened mouthed taking the scenery in. She spoke out loud to herself.  
  
"Am I in hell?"  
  
She bent down, holding her knees close to her self, for warmth. She looked around the slab again; there was a man about ten yards away from her.  
  
"Oh thank goodness," she sighed immediately getting of her feet, "Hello?! Excuse me! Yeah I'm looking for my friends and some clothes. Do you have either by any chance?"  
  
The strange man gave a gesture, which Shay though was for her to come closer, but when she went to move, she realized that it wasn't for her. It was for the five giant tanks behind the man.  
  
"Okay, then" she whispered to herself, "Uh you know I come in peace right. I'm actually a superhero. I fight bad guys."  
  
"Oh we know Shayera Hol. And you are not a hero." Before she could answer he moved his arm like he was putting his hand out for someone to shake it. And the tanks aimed.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh my head is killing me," John said out loud before even opening his eyes. He sat up and cracked his neck. "Are you alright Shay?" he questioned. When no answer he opened his eyes and scanned the area. "Shay?" he called, "Sha..." but she couldn't finish because he heard canons firing. He made a green shield around himself and flew toward the sound. Man I need some clothes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't like this," complained Diana.  
  
"Why because you're stuck on a desolate planet, which seems to be getting blown up, and you have more clothes on than you usually do?"  
  
"Oh shut up! How are we going to find the others?"  
  
"How can you be sure that the others are even on this planet with us?" Bruce asked using his Batman optimism.  
  
"I hate you sometimes you know."  
  
"Oh yeah I know."  
  
"Hey is that you pumpkin?" asked a familiar voice from far away. But he wasn't far for long.  
  
"Hey it is you, pumpkin" said Flash who motioned for Clark to follow him.  
  
"I'm not glad to see you and don't call me pumpkin!" demanded Diana  
  
"Who said I was talking to you?" he said pointing to Bruce, "Ha, ha. Just kidding."  
  
"Where are we?" Diana asked Clark.  
  
"How should I know? This isn't any of the planets I've ever been on."  
  
"Well is there inhabitants? Are they peaceful?"  
  
"Hey what about GL, and Feathers?"  
  
"They will have to wait. We must explore the land," stated Diana.  
  
"Hold on a sec, it would take me like five seconds to find them, while I explore the land."  
  
"No I agree with Diana, we have to find a way off this planet."  
  
"But..." Wally was interrupted. Suddenly they were fired at by a tank. None of them were expecting it. They all would've perished, if it wasn't for...... John who formed a giant green security bubble over them.  
  
"Need any help?" he asked.  
  
He took down the bubble and Clark fired at the tank with his red funky eye lasers.  
"Why did you do that!" screamed Bruce, "We need to know whether they are friendly or not."  
  
'I hate to break this to you Bruce," stated Diana, "But if they fired on us, they're likely NOT to be friendly."  
  
"They aren't," John confirmed, "They've been firing on me, all the way over here. I heard some tank shots but then they stopped. So I turned around and headed this way, and ran into you guys."  
  
"Well it's a good thing you did," said Clark gratefully, "But where's Shay?"  
  
"I though she was with you!" he explained a little jumpy.  
  
"No, we thought she would be with you for sure," stated Flash, "Hey and where's J'onn."  
  
"He probably phased through that force field thingy and is still on the island with all his Oreos."  
  
"J'onn brought Oreos and he didn't offer me one?" said a shocked Diana.  
"Well you usually just take them!" added Flash.  
  
"WHERE IS SHAY?" John screamed and everyone stopped arguing and looked at him.  
  
Clark slowly walked up to him and put his hand on John's shoulder, "We. Don't. Know!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shayera took to the sky, as fast as she could. One more second and she would've received a nice missile in the face. She flew up and around. There were about forty soldiers underneath her shooting at her. She had to be careful of her wings. She might as well be wearing a bull's eye.  
  
She was going at top speeds. Zooming in the air, the wind was whipping her crimson locks around. She was watching the ground for the others. Just when she was about to give up hope, she saw them in a little group, huddled behind the remains of a building.  
  
She flew down from her high depths and went to land beside them. She was about twenty feet above them, when she yelled, "Guy's am I ever glad to see you!" but she was shot at and a bullet grazed her beautiful sandy wing. She lost control over flying and plummeted as much as you can at twenty feet above the ground.  
  
John put up a force field around her and pulled her gently to the ground.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she looked up at him.  
  
"Where were you?" asked John concerned.  
  
"And more importantly, what happen to your clothes?" asked Flash.  
  
John gave him a very scary look. Then they all realized that they were still in there swimsuits.  
  
"Well what we need to do, is find shelter, then find clothes, then we..." it was cut off by the man with the megaphone.  
  
"All the Justice League is warned now to surrender, and face a slightly horrible execution. Or be slaughtered like the pigs you are."  
  
"Wow, he's in a bad mood," stated Flash.  
  
"You have until the count of three."  
  
"Should we attack?"  
  
"One,"  
  
"I think it's all we can do."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Alright go!"  
  
They swarmed from around their hideout and began attacking the best they could. Whipping people with the lasso, burning people with the red funky eye lasers, smacking them. Everything was going good until their enemies brought out there secret weapon.  
It was a gun. No bigger than a machine gun, my greatly more powerful. One shot from this gun, and you would lose what's most important to you. The entity which makes you who you are. It will take away your power.  
  
Diana was first to be shot. She fell like a bug which had just hit and invisible windshield. Bruce ran over to catch her but she hit the ground and was knocked out cold. He got shot in the arm, and picked her up with one arm, and carried her to shelter.  
  
Clark was struck next, but he was already on the ground. He ran to Bruce and Diana.  
  
John had been hit and he tumbled to the ground. His ring fizzled a little and he wasn't quite sure what was going on. All he knew was that Shay was the next potential target.  
  
Wally zipped up, "you okay GL," he asked.  
  
"Yeah just go get Shay out of there."  
  
"You got it Captain!"  
  
He raced to get to Shay, but it was to late. She was struck by the power definer and fell towards the ground. Wally caught her, zipped back and grabbed GL, and hightailed it behind a great slab of concrete.  
  
"Go check on the others, see if there okay" demanded John.  
  
"You got it," Wally said and was gone.  
  
John was holding Shay in his arms when Wally came back.  
  
"They're unharmed, except Diana's out cold. We have to go to them." Wally said as he grabbed John and ran to the other group.  
  
"If you EVER do that again. I will kill you."  
  
"Diana's out cold," said Bruce holding his arm, "and I've been shot. Clark you need to carry her.'  
  
"Ewww, I don't want to carry her."  
  
"Just go it!" yelled Bruce.  
  
"Fine how do I carry it?"  
  
"Is Shayera alright?" asked Bruce.  
  
"I think she should be f..." he was interrupted by a faint painful groan. He examined Shay. His mouth hung open, and his heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't believe it, but he was seeing it.  
  
Shay's wings were diminishing in size. They were getting smaller and smaller, and then they weren't there. They disappeared right into her back, with not so much of a scar from where they used to extend.  
  
"Well, I don't think I can call her Feathers anymore." Added Flash.  
  
"This isn't funny!" cried John, "When she gets up she's gonna kick someone's ass!"  
  
"What are we gonna do," cried Clark, "I don't want to touch her anymore!"  
  
Just then like a guardian angel, a portal opened and a shadowed figure began visible.  
  
"Come on," it said, "Hurry."  
  
Everybody jumped in the portal and ended back at the Watchtower.  
  
I'm so bored," sighed Flash as he breathed on the window and wrote 'you suck' in it. He was sitting in the window seat.  
  
"Me to," agreed Bruce, who was sitting in his chair doing a Mr. Burns pose, "Is anyone else getting bored and depressed with all this black space day in and day out?"  
  
"Wait a minute," asked John, "Didn't we already have this conversation?"  
  
"No but it does sound familiar," Added Shay.  
  
"Hey guy," Clark burst in, "Do you want to go to this beach planet I found?"  
  
"NO!" they all shouted.  
  
"You guys suck, you guys!"  
  
~*~*~ weakest chapter ever, I know. I'm not too proud of this one. 


	4. Snakes, Snails, Puppy Dog Tails, and Foo...

~*~*~*~ Last chapter until I write more..... SO ENJOY IT! NOW!  
  
It was a slow moving morning. No one wanted to do anything. Everyone just wanted to sit and daze into the ever popular abyss, which seemed to have made its way to the middle of the room. Everything was quiet. So quiet, that is until HE came home....  
  
"He guys!" screamed Wally as he ran into the room excitedly, "You'll never guess what I got for free!"  
  
J'onn was about to open his mouth, but then Flash gave him a dirty glare.  
  
"Time's up! And here is my prize!" he said whipping his arms from behind his back and holding up his so newly won prize.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" gasped Shay, "You didn't"  
  
"Wally, man come on. I know your stupid, but not that stupid".  
  
"That thing is grotesque!" screamed Diana, "It will not go anywhere near me. I'm leaving!"  
  
"Hold on there muffin," said Superman, "You can't leave, it's your turn to cook."  
  
"God no!" screamed J'onn. Everyone looked at him, "Well you know she can't cook."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" screamed Wally, "back to me!" everyone looked at him. "Well you all say I'm childish and I need more responsibility, so I figured this will give me more. Besides I saved the animal shelter and they wouldn't let me go without taking him."  
  
Everyone looked down at the tiny fidgeting bundle in Flash's arms. It finally opened its eyes and started to bark.  
  
"Flash you know you can't have a dog here," explained Bruce.  
  
"Oh and why not?"  
  
"Well firstly, we live in space. Where is it going to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"In the conservatory."  
  
"Noooooooooooooo," screamed J'onn, "My flowers!"  
  
"Okay well, we leave a lot, where is that thing going to stay when no one is at the Watchtower?"  
  
"Well since there haven't been any major events around. Not all of us leave the tower at once. And heaven forbid we should, I'll just put him in his kennel."  
  
"Well there is one last thing you over looked," stated Bruce.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Hawkgirl is going to do everything she can to release that animal."  
  
Everyone looked at Shayera. "What? Animals shouldn't be locked in cages."  
  
Flash put the dog on the ground. And it immediately started to sniff out its surroundings.  
  
J'onn put his hands down, "Puppy," he said gently. The dog went insane with barking and it hurt J'onn's feelings. Why did every time he did that to an animal, it tried to attack him? He remembered Clark's cat, when he bent down and said 'Kitty', it hissed. And Wally's bird before Shay went berserk and released it, he said 'Birdie', it squawked and flew at the side of the cage. Oh and Wally's fish before Shay released it through the plumbing system. He went to the side of the bowl and taped on it and said 'Fishie', and it tried to eat his hand through the bowl. A tear fell off of J'onn cheek and he phased though the floor.  
  
"Okay then," said John looking awkwardly.  
  
"What's his name?" asked Clark who was extremely interested in the dog.  
  
"Puddles," replied Wally.  
  
"Ah," said everyone cautiously backing away except for Clark who was trying to ride the small dog.  
  
"Clark!" everyone screamed, "Get off the puppy!"  
  
This made Clark infuriated and he began to yell at everyone. "Everyone got to bed now!" and then he looked around and stopped at John and Shay, "In your own beds tonight!" they sighed and shuffled away. But not before they heard him add, "I'll be watching you!"  
  
"Everyone get a good sleep!" reminded Flash, "Because Princess is cooking tomorrow!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*  
  
She looked at her clock. 2 AM! What the hell! She would never be able to get back to sleep after this. It was probably Clark checking to see if she was in her own bed. Stupid Clark and his stupid rules.  
  
Keeping her eyes closed she slipped out of bed and shuffled towards the door and cracked it open a notch. She opened her eyes a sliver, and then beam of light streaming though the door almost blinded her. She blocked it with her hand.  
  
"Look Clark," she said angrily, "I'm in my own bed, so just go away!"  
  
"As much as I am happy to hear that Feathers, I'm not Clark."  
  
"You? What do you want?"  
  
"I'm here to ask you a favor. I need you to watch Puddles for me."  
  
"No way! He's your dog, you don't want him, release him!"  
  
"No just hear me out. Listen I got called to a family emergency. I should be back by five o'clock tomorrow night. I asked everyone but no one would do it. J'onn was just crying. Princess got mad at me and hit me with her hair brush, Bats just glared at me and Puddles got scared and peed all over me, and every time I knocked on your boy John's door, he just kept asking if it was you."  
  
Shay rolled her tired eyes. "What about Clark?"  
  
"I was afraid he is going to try to ride him again."  
  
"No I won't!" said Clark who was stalking down the hall. Shay and Wally just looked at him. "GO TO BED!" he screamed and pointed a finger, and then ran away.  
  
"Look just take him please? Maybe you can actually show affection for something else on this planet. Shay glared at him. "I mean other than GL." She kept glaring. "Look just take the puppy."  
  
"Fine, but you own me hugely! Like humongously huge!" she said taking the sleeping puppy from Wally's arms. It was warm and fat, with it's little puppy belly. She giggled at this.  
  
"Something funny?" asked Wally.  
  
"No, and you still owe me!"  
  
"Yeah I know" he said as he quickly (flash speed) gave her a huge and zoomed out of there.  
  
She looked down at the snoozing little ball of fur.  
  
"Now what am I going to do with you?" she asked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
She looked down at the small dog looking up at her. She looked at her clock. Three o'clock in the morning. She looked back down the dog was still watching her.  
  
"What do you want?" she screamed angrily, "Go to sleep on the rug. SLEEP!" but the little puppy just kept his big brown eyes on her. "You are not coming up here," she said turning away from the dog. "No! I'm not going to look at you. Nope, nope, nope!" The little dog started to shake. And then whine. "Oh no you don't", she began but was interrupted by a screechingly horrific howl.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" she screamed while slipping out of bed. She opened the door, but before she left, she let a warning linger to the little puppy. "If you pee or crap on anything of mine. You will be given to Clark!"  
  
She walked down the hall to John's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Is it Shay?' he asked.  
  
"Yes," she sighed as he opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I need your help with Flash's dog, and don't ask me why I have it, just come," she said grabbing one of his large arms.  
  
"Fine," he sighed agreeingly as they walked to her room.  
  
"I don't know about these stupid animals. All it does is whine and howl. I can't get it to go to sleep," Shay was complaining.  
  
"Shay, if you can't handle a puppy, how are you going to handle kids?"  
  
She looked back at him, with a slight smile on her face, "What makes you think I'll have kids."  
  
"Well, I just thought that..."  
  
She kissed him, "Don't worry about it John."  
  
"HEY!" screamed Clark from down the hall, "Go to your own beds!" He pointed and glared evilly, and then ran away.  
  
They walked into the room, and found the puppy on her bed. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" she screamed.  
  
Clark ran back to the room. "Shut up! Go to bed. Your own beds now. I'm the leader! Listen! Obey! OBEY ME!" he ranted on and then pointed and ran.  
  
"I'm so tired of him." Shay sighed.  
  
"Well your problem is solved," stated John as he headed for the door.  
  
"Ah no, I have a sleeping dog on my bed. Get it off."  
  
"Just move it"  
  
"You move it with the ring."  
  
"Move it where?"  
  
"Ummm," Shay looked around, "Oh I know I'll put some blankets in the tub. That way the dog can't jump out of the tub, and it'll be comfortable."  
  
"Why don't you just sleep with me tonight?"  
  
"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" John and Shay looked up at the air vent. Clark was there, "Got to your own rooms now!" he pointed a finger and bumped away.  
"That's why, I don't want him spying on me all night!"  
  
"Too bad," said a faint voice.  
  
"Here," John said as he walked over to Shay's bed to remove the snoozing puppy.  
  
"No," she screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you move it, it'll wake up."  
  
John sighed and used his ring to move the small dog and place him in the bath tub as Shay had requested.  
  
"Thanks," she said gratefully.  
  
"You know," he began, "My room doesn't have air vents."  
  
"Really?" Shay questioned while raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh you did not say what I think you said did you?" asked Clark as he peered in through a crack in the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shay's awakening next morning was not a very pleasant experience. She fully expected it to be Clark pounding on John's door to yell at them for disobeying his rules but it was. It was actually the fire alarms which when triggered by a fire of any sort set off all the sprinklers in Watchtower. This eventually added up to about two hundred and thirty two sprinklers. Water was everywhere. All the computers shut down. The kitchen, halls and bathroom became slippery messes. You couldn't walk in them without falling. Water poured out the spouts in swift little streams. Which is exactly how Shay had awoken, with a burst of water shooting down rapidly on her face.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed, "What the hell!?!"  
  
John turned over and promptly grabbed an umbrella and placed it over his side of the bed. "Remember?" he reminded, "The princess is cooking this week."  
  
"How could I forget?" inquired Shay as she put a hand over her face, "do you have another one of those?"  
  
"Mmm? Umbrellas? No."  
  
"Then I'll just have to take yours!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yoink!"  
  
"Hey that's mine!"  
  
"No you get water in your face!" exclaimed Shay. "Look it! My wings and my hair are messed. I'm never gonna be able to fix them!"  
  
"Oh come on you look fine."  
  
"No I look like a grungy looking tramp." Explained Shay as she got up from the bed.  
  
"True," stated John jokingly.  
  
"That's it I'm leaving."  
  
"Fine go."  
  
"And I'm taking the umbrella!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Shay dashed down the hall, and John quickly followed. Neither realized how many sprinklers there were in the tower and that all of them were still on. They both hastily lost their footing and fell sliding down the hall. They stopped when the hall came to a turn, which they didn't make. Which everyone found out because of the large crash and the large amount of Thanagarian cursing that soon followed.  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" exclaimed Shay.  
  
"Well at least you hit it in an area which could absorb the impact."  
  
"For the last time I don't have a big ass," she said as they walked into the kitchen where the others were gathered.  
  
"Good to know," said Flash who was drinking coffee from the coffee machine which was unplugged.  
  
Hawkgirl sent him a quick glare, "I still know your access code Wally" he let out a gulp.  
  
"So what exactly happened here this morning?" asked Green Lantern as he walked in between the streams of falling water.  
  
"Well, Princesses turn to cook, and she drowned the WHOLE DAMN BULIDING!" screamed J'onn.  
  
Everyone looked surprised at him. He'd never swore in his life. He actually likes the water.  
  
"J'onn," Flash walked slowly up to him and put a comforting hand on his large shoulder, "Something you're not telling us?"  
  
Tears welled in his eyes, "It got all the Oreos!" he sniveled.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault. Maybe it should skip when it comes to cooking." Stated Diana who wore an apron and held a burnt spatula in her hand.  
  
"Then it would have to skip you when it came to cleaning, and the wash, and the..."  
  
"Shut up," she said, "This isn't my fault at all!"  
  
"MY OREOS ARE SOGGY NOW BITCH!" screamed J'onn.  
  
Diana's mouth just hung open, as did everyone else's in the room.  
  
"Just ah," cried J'onn as he ran from the room.  
  
Just moments after J'onn departed the only missing member entered. He wore his bathing suit, and looked extremely excited.  
  
"Clark?" Shay asked cautiously, "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"The whole building is a slip and slide!" Clark screamed giddily.  
  
"Oh Dear Lord," Bruce started.  
  
"I'm gonna go now to try it out!" screamed Clark, but seconds after he left he came back, "forgot my water wings" he said with horse shoe eyes.  
  
"Yeah Feathers, do you wings float?" asked Flash.  
  
"Not like your head, because they're not full OF AIR!" she screamed as a response, and promptly left.  
  
"Well who is going to clean this up?" asked Bruce. Just then almost all the remaining members in the room got an excellent idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is so unfair you peasants! Princesses don't do remedial work." Screamed Diana as she mopped up water one the floor.  
  
THE END!  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" screamed Flash, "Where is Puddles?"  
  
Shay's eyes widened, "Ummm I guess he is where I left him, which would be my bathroom in the tub..."  
  
"You left my puppy in a bathtub for like more than twelve hours!" screamed Flash.  
  
"Key word in that sentence is 'YOUR' puppy, you should've been looking after him. Besides you got back from your family emergency pretty fast," Shayera said looked at him rather suspiciously.  
  
"Umm yeah about that," Flash said scratching his head, "There never was one I just met a hot girl at this club..."  
  
"YOU USED ME AS A SCAPEGOAT!" she screamed furiously.  
  
"No, not at all more like a scapehawk," he replied. At that point, he ducked, as Shay's mace flew across the room. If he didn't have his speedy reflexes, he wouldn't have a head right now.  
  
"Get you dog out of MY ROOM!" she screamed.  
  
"Fine," Flash zipped away and then zipped back, "Umm Feathers?" he asked quietly.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Umm, puddles like ripped up your bathroom, and then broke through the door, and then ripped up you room, and then broke through that door into the hall way and there is a trail to the hanger and I think he took the Javelin 5 and left." Wally stated.  
  
"I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T HAVE A DOG!" screamed Bruce.  
  
"IT WRECKED MY ROOM!" screamed Shay.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO MOP ANYMORE!" screamed Diana.  
  
"SCREAMING IS FUN!" screamed Clark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great," explained Bruce, "That was our only ship, and it was high- jacked by a puppy. We have no way of returning to Earth."  
  
"I still have my ring," said John hopefully, "But I only have about another hour before I have to recharge it at home."  
  
"Can you make it to Earth on time?" queried Bruce.  
  
"I can try," explained John, "It'll be close though."  
  
"How many people can you take with you?" asked Batman.  
  
"The most I can take is three, then I should still have enough energy to make it to Earth."  
  
"I have an idea," stated an angry Shay, "Why don't we just phone NASA or someone and get them to send up another rocket?"  
  
"The they're going to think we are complete idiots" answered Diana who was now working in another room mopping up.  
  
"We are complete idiots!" screamed Shay, "Seven superheroes let a puppy steal there only way of getting back to Earth!"  
  
"Wait, so what happened?" asked Clark as he cut out paper dolls from there taxes.  
  
"Oh My God!" screamed Shay, "John take me with you, I'm going to go crazy up here."  
  
"Okay, I'll take Flash too."  
  
"Why me?" asked a surprised Wally.  
  
"Well because it's YOUR FAULT!" he screamed the response.  
  
"If it's settled, get going," recommended Batman.  
  
"Live long and prosper," stated J'onn who phased through the floor.  
  
"Ah, stop doing that!" screamed Flash.  
  
REALLY THE END, ONTILL I HAVE TIME TO WRITE CHAPTER FIVE... 


	5. Disney Movies, Japanese Clubs, and Gambl...

_Alright so like I promised I finally updated it. And I know this chapter is rather short compared to my others, but believe me, the JL will visit about 6 or 7 different cities so there is a lot more to come._  
  
**I don't own Justice League, or Hello Kitty, or the song 'Gamble Rumble' by Initial D But I do own Puddles, Sick 'em boy!  
**  
Chapter 5  
Disney Movies, Japanese Clubs, and Gamble Rumbles  
  
It was one o'clock in the morning when the eerie green bubble landed atop of John's building. Well 'landed' really wasn't the best word for it, more like crashed, hurtled, broke down, any of those would have worked much better.  
  
You see John's ring ran out of power because he hadn't recharged it in awhile. He hadn't charged it in a while because he didn't expect to bring two extra people down to Earth with him. He didn't expect to bring two extra people down to earth with him because he never expected Flash's dog, Puddles to steal the Javelin He never expected Flash's dog to steal the Javelin because it was a frickin' dog!  
  
So here they were, John, Flash, and a mighty cranky Hawkgirl crash- landed atop John's building (but you already knew that).  
  
"Alright, let's go down to my apartment so I can charge my ring, then we'll go look for the Javelin."  
  
"And Puddles?" queried Flash.  
  
"Yes and Puddles."  
  
They walked down to John's apartment and went inside. It was ransacked.  
  
"John, what happened to your apartment!?" Shay questioned.  
  
"I have no clue but..." John was cut off.  
  
There was a strange noise coming from the bedroom. It was like a rustling sound that kept getting louder. The group slowly moved towards John's room until they were stopped by Flash.  
  
"Guys I saw this in a movie once. There was this giant monster in this little girls room and he needed to scare her in order to..."  
  
"Wally you idiot!" Shay slapped him upside the head, "That was Monsters Inc. It's a Disney movie for God Sake."  
  
"Those are the scariest ones!" he hissed.  
  
"Fine I'll go look then," Shay said courageously and turned the corner to John's room, which was shortly followed by a scream.  
  
John and Wally ran around the corner.  
  
"Back of, my ring may not be charged but I can still bitch slap pretty hard!" John screamed than opened his eyes when he heard no response. When he did all he saw were Wally, Shay and Clark looking back at him.  
  
"Clark?" Shay asked annoyed, "Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Oh I used the extra ship that no one knew about," he said rummaging through the dresser drawers.  
  
"Okay, then why are you going through my clothes!" she screamed.  
  
"I think we both know the answer to that," he said bluntly.  
  
Shay sighed and held her head. John then added, "Good so now I can charge my ring and we can use the plane. It'll be a lot easier."  
  
"Yeah we could do that, except I crash landed it because I have no idea how to drive it," Clark added still rummaging through Shay's dresser drawers.  
  
"John what are we going to do?" Shay asked but John was in the other room, his ring was charged and he was ready to go, "John?"  
  
"What? I wasn't listening."  
  
"We have to go find Puddles now," Wally was getting nervous, "I taught that dog how to do a lot of things he's not supposed to."  
  
"Shut up all of you," Shay demanded, "I'm going to telepathically asked J'onn to use the GPS on the Javelin to tell us where it is."  
  
All went quiet....  
  
_J'onn? J'onn? I know you're home.  
  
WHAT DO YOU WANT!  
  
Holy shittles I was just wondering it you could tell me where the Javelin is.  
  
It's in Tokyo Japan now go away.  
  
What's your problem?  
  
Bruce and Diana seem to have made a how should I put this lightly, Booty call on each other and the graphics I've seen have maimed me on a psychological, emotional, and physical level.  
  
Holy crap! God I'm sorry J'onn. Is there anything I can do to help you?  
  
Cry for me Shayera, just cry for me.  
_  
"Earth to Feathers?" Flash was questioning as he waved his hand in front of Hawkgirl's face. She was in a trance while talking with J'onn, "I think she's gone coo coo for cocoa puffs..." but Wally was interrupted by a backhand across the face.  
  
"MAN THAT STINGS!" he screamed as he rubbed the hand mark on his face.  
  
"Shut up. We have to go to Tokyo, that's where J'onn said that dog was."  
  
"Why would the dog go to Tokyo? And where would he be?" John asked no one in particular.  
  
"I know where he is, and we have to find him fast," Wally said nervously as he sprang to his feet wide eyed.  
  
"Whoa what's the rush cowboy?" Clark questioned him.  
  
"I always told Puddles that of he got away to go out for the night of his life and to use the League's credit cards. Which I gave him."  
  
"What a minute, why did you..." Shayera started to ask.  
  
"No time kooky, we gotta split now!"  
  
Now the group of four superheroes (if you could in fact call them that) arrived on the roof of a Japanese club. It was now 1am in Japan (He's Green Lantern okay, not superman!) and the clubs were packed.  
  
They slowly and carefully entered the darkened club. Bright systematic, vibrant lights flickered as wide TV screens played the newest and hippest songs to the culture. Many people were dancing and the club was packed, all four floors of it.  
  
"Well, if we didn't stick out before," Flash said as most of the population of the club had stopped their actions and were now gawking at 'the league'.  
  
About 98% of the clubs inhabitants were Japanese. They had heard of the justice League but never expected to be graced with their presence.  
  
Everything was quiet until a group of girls in there late twenties approached Superman.  
  
"Ah it's Superman!" they screamed, "We have backpacks of you, and turned around to show him the backpacks (much unlike 'Hello Kitty' they were just his head).  
  
"I love it!" he screamed and walked off with the girls.  
  
Flash looked around the club until he found what he was looking for. He walked up to a strangely dressed girl in the corner and he raised an eyebrow, "Ou Kampai, you sexy little piece of work you. "  
The girl instantly recognized him, "Oh my gosh, you're Flash from the Justice League. Where's J'onn?"  
  
"Oh he couldn't come, but I'm here baby," he replied suavely.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and left.  
  
"There John look!" Shay exclaimed as she pointed to the corner.  
  
"It's Puddles!" John said angrily as he lowered his eyelids.  
  
Upon hearing his name, Puddles ran from the group of girls he was being admired in and out the door. John and Shay followed closely and reached the plane just as it was taking off from the ground.  
  
John fell to his knees and screamed, "Noooooooooo!"  
  
Shay put a comforting hand on his arm, and he cried out, "I just want to go to sleep!"  
  
She helped him up and they both walked solemnly back to the raging dance club.  
  
"Come on flash, we have to go track your dog," shay sighed as she pulled him away from a group of girls he was being admired by and walked to find Clark.  
  
They found him on the second level singing Karaoke to the most popular Japanese song.  
  
"Gamble you got a chance to make 'em rumble, Togi sumaserete iku, Gamble you got to dive into the scrabble, chokan o shinjite..."  
  
"Clark!" Shayera screamed.  
  
"Honmei no kimi no ai igai ha iranakute..." he kept singing.  
  
"CLARK!" she screamed louder.  
  
"Sokoshi demo, mayou no, sute mashou, it's gonna feel so fine!"  
  
"Clark we're leaving now!" she screamed, he got off the stage and ran to them.  
  
"Okay where are we going now?" he asked, "Puddles got away again right?"  
  
"Give me a second I'll ask J'onn again_."  
  
J'onn?  
  
What is it now, Shayera? Do you constantly need me to tell you what to do? Hmmm will you fall apart if I don't tell you where the God forsaken mutt is?  
  
Sorry J'onn, it's just that I'd like to get back up there sometime today and...  
  
You that God, that you are not up here my friend, You thank him and you praise him._

_ Oh are Bruce and Diana still at it?  
  
YES!!They are never ending, it is horrible Shayera with a capital HOR!  
  
Well just stay away from them it can't be that hard...  
  
Oh but I get mental images!....Your dog is in England.  
  
Thanks J'onn, and I hope they stop soon.  
  
They. Will. Never. Stop, they're like bunnies..._  
  
Shay sighed and shook her head, the three pairs of eyes with gazed upon her never moved.  
  
"We have to go to London, England," she told.  
  
"Sweet I want to see the Eiffel Tower."  
  
_So that's my first chapter on the city clubs, more coming soon, but not to soon. And as always, reviews are welcome, enjoyed and laughed at (lol just kidding about the last one). _


End file.
